


All my Loving

by Svetlana_Kanskova8



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svetlana_Kanskova8/pseuds/Svetlana_Kanskova8
Summary: Villanelle and Eve get into a petty argument// Gentle and soft sex!!





	All my Loving

Eve sighs as she sits on the sofa defeated. Her chest hurt with the absence of Villanelle. They have had arguments before but it never got as far as Villanelle actually leaving. Eve felt guilt spread through her body as she remembered the things that she had shouted at Villanelle in the moment. 

The fight started off as a petty disagreement about Villanelle's lack of concern when it came to money. She had spent wages worth of money on a new coat for Eve. It wasn't that Eve wasn't grateful for everything that Villanelle did and bought for her but Eve had told her a  countless number of times that she didn't need anything and had insisted that her wardrobe was fine.

Villanelle being Villanelle, of course, went out anyway and bought Eve a ridiculously expensive faded grey coat. Eve had lashed out at Villanelle as soon as it was presented to her and the argument dragged on until the point where Eve snapped and told Villanelle that she was unwelcome. 

Eve knew that Villanelle had spent her childhood feeling unwelcome and unwanted and knew that it would upset Villanelle the most but the words had already come out before she could stop them.

Villanelle had stormed out, slamming the front door aggressively as she left leaving Eve alone in the empty house. Eve knew she deserved the isolation but it didn't make her feel any better. She couldn't even imagine the state that Villanelle was in.

The sound of the front door opening and closing distracted Eve from her thoughts.

Eve turned around to see Villanelle standing in the hallway with her posture dropped and her eyes glazed over in tears. Her brows were furrowed and it was obvious that she had been crying.

Eve felt her heart shatter. She had never seen Villanelle this weak and vulnerable before and her heart hurt knowing that she had caused this strong, fierce woman to break down like this.

Villanelle was first to speak.

'Do you love me, Eve?'

Eve noticed as a tear escaped Villanelle's eye and made it's way down her face.

'You know I do' she replied in a shaky voice.

Villanelle gave Eve a weak smile and her bottom lip and chin trembled as she tried to keep herself together.

'Villanelle, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I am so sorry i overreacted like that I'm so stupid. I didn't mean what I said about you being unwelcome here with me I hope you know that, baby.' Eve said as she felt her own tears escape her eyes.

Villanelle couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she felt the sobs wrack through her body as she let her emotions pour out in front of Eve. Eve patted the space next to her on the sofa and Villanelle made her way to Eve and sat as close to her as physically possible. Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle;s neck and cradled her as she sobbed into Eves chest. 

Villanelle raised her head and looked Eve in the eyes.

'I-I've spent most of my life knowing that I was unwanted wherever I was. Then I met you and I instantly had a feeling of warmth because I knew you loved me and wanted me around and it made me feel important and that my presence mattered for once in my life. I love you so much Eve and I couldn't bare to lose you. I was only trying to make you happy by buying you the clothes. I wouldn't have done it if i knew that it would make you this upset. If i lose you I've got nothing left to live for.'

Eve cupped Villanelle's face in her palm.

'Hey, I'm not going anywhere. None of this is your fault. I had a bad day and acted irrationally and took my frustration out on you. I'm so sorry Villanelle and I love you so much and I'm so grateful for all the things you do for me to show me how much you love me. I know its hard for you to show your feelings and i honestly forget that you can afford things like that.'

Villanelle gave a shy smile to Eve and leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Villanelle hoisted Eve up causing Eve to wrap her legs around Villanelle's waist.

Villanelle took them both up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once they were both naked Villanelle climbed to straddle Eve and leaned down to leave marks along the length of her neck. 

Eve moaned and arched up into Villanelle.

In response Villanelle made her way down Eve's body and kissed the insides of Eve's thighs before softly and teasingly kissing Eve's folds.

Eve whined and let out a soft breath. Villanelle smirked before plunging her tongue into Eve's pussy. Eve moaned and curled her toes whilst gripping the bed sheets with her hands.

'F-Fuck! please baby, I'm so close already!'

Villanelle moved her tongue to circle around Eve's clit and added two fingers inside Eve. Seconds later Villanelle felt Eve's insides clench around her fingers as Eve cried out and arched her back. Villanelle guided Eve through her orgasm before kissing her way back up to Eve's mouth so that Eve could taste herself on Villanelle's tongue.

Eve smirked and flipped them both over and reached her hand down between Villanelle's legs. Villanelle gasped and gripped Eve's free hand tightly as she fingered her slowly. The whole thing felt somehow more intimate than any of the kinkier stuff they had explored together.

Villanelle let out a range of breathy moans and whines as she felt the pleasure building in her abdomen. 

'Cum for me baby' Eve encouraged as she sensed Villanelle coming closer to the edge.

'Oh, I-I'm cumming!' Villanelle called out as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her entire body.

Once she had recovered Eve tucked them both under the blanket and moved Villanelle's head to rest on her chest. Eve kissed her head as she stroked a hand through Villanelle's hair (which was one thing that Eve knew Villanelle found most comforting and reassuring).

'Should I take the coat back to the shop?' Villanelle asked after a while.

'No' Eve answered. 'I'll probably wear it tomorrow'

They both shared a small smile before sleeping for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Apologies for any mistakes  
> Thank you for reading!! - Svetlana


End file.
